Isabella Swan, Vampire Slayer
by AvrilSays
Summary: DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

**Bella moved to Phoenix after Edward left her. No Jacob whatsoever. She has gotten over the 'zombie' phase, but is not over Edward yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/BTVS.**

"Help!" the dark-haired girl screamed, before getting ripped to shreds by that gruesome monster. I screamed, my eyes snapped open and I sat up straight in my bed.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I had dreamt of a brunette holding something that looked suspiciously like a stake, and getting into a fight with this demon-y thing and getting ripped to shreds by it. It had been awful-so lifelike, so real...

I shook my head and told myself firmly that it was a dream. Nothing more.

But I never was good at convincing myself.

_

I took another bite of my granola bar and looked back to see if that weird dark-haired guy was still following me. Huh, he was. He looked like he was trying to catch up with me, and I walked faster. What was up with him?

Finally, he stopped running and held up a hand in defeat.. "Wait! Wait, Isabella, hold on! Stop!" He knew me? I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What? Who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" I asked, irritated and suspicious. "Isabella-" he started. "Bella," I corrected. "Okay, Bella, I'm Jayven. I need to talk to you," he said.

I sighed. "What is it about?" I really didn't have the time for this.

He stammered, "Uh, well, you see...Have you had any dreams about a dark-haired, tough-looking girl lately? Dying, I mean."

I nodded. "Well, Bella, she was a vampire slayer," he explained.

"Wait. How do you know about them?" I asked suspiciously. I looked at his eyes. They were bright blue – an innocent enough colour.

He looked stunned. "W...what?" I sighed again. "My ex was a vampire, and his family members were too," I explained.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere else?" he suggested. I groaned inwardly but led him to my place. "I have school in half an hour, so this better be quick," I warned.

"Now. Start talking," I demanded, once we arrived at my house.

"Isabella, let me introduce you to the world of the Vampire Slayers," he said, and passed me a book.

I stared at him. "Are you crazy? There is no way a human can hurt a vampire! They're made of GRANITE, for god's sake!" He frowned.

"What? They're quite easy to slay, really. Just tip some holy water over them, or get them into sunlight and BAM! They can fit in an ashtray."

"Weirdo guy, vampires aren't killed by sunlight or holy water or whatsoever," I told him.

"How do you know?" he challenged.

"I told you, my best friend and ex-boyfriend were vampires. They don't burn in sunlight, they sparkle," I said, getting seriously confused.

"Your boyfriend was an Indestructible?" he asked, slightly wary.

"Uhh...yeah, I guess so. They lived on animal blood, sparkled in the sun, broke my makeshift stake and wasted the holy water I got from the church. Oh, and my ex-boyfriend watched me sleep at night, cos' they can't sleep," I remembered, too fascinated by this vampire slayer stuff to start getting teary of the leaving thing and all.

"Oh...Kay. Anyway. Vampire Slayers fight the other kind of vampires. They are burnt by sunlight and holy water...you know. They just stick a stake through them and they're a pile of ashes. Anyway, yeah.

"If a Slayer dies, a new Slayer will be called. Unless there's a special situation, like when she dies and somehow manages to get her heart beating again. Your preceder was a girl called Faith. There is only one other slayer in the world called Buffy. Her death called Kendra, Kendra's death called Faith, and when Faith died, you were called.

"Somehow Buffy managed to get revived when she died. And Slayers have a Watcher. They are sort of, well, guides I suppose. I'm your Watcher," he said.

"Y...you mean I'm a Vampire Slayer. And I'm supposed to fight vampires with wooden sticks? I have more common sense then that, thank you." Just then, a pretty blonde girl dashed in.

"Hey, Jayven. Oh, is this the new Slayer?" she asked, and grabbed my hand and started shaking it so hard I thought it would fall off.

"Hey Isabella, I'm Buffy. Anyway Isabella, I can't believe that Faith's death called YOU, a non-punk, know-it-all or tough girl. That's just AWESOME! And oh yeah, you have awful fashion sense, so we HAVE got to go shopping soon and-" She chattered away merrily.

"Umm...hey, Buffy? Call me Bella please," I said, trying to hide my smirk.

Jayven clapped his hand over Buffy's mouth. "Sorry Bella, Buffy is...overexcited."

I smiled. "Naturally. Anyway, how do I handle a stake?" I asked.

Buffy's face lit up. "Ooh! I know how! First you-"

Jayven glared at Buffy. She quickly shut her mouth. "Whatever, Jayven," she muttered. "Now, Bella, you go to Phoenix High, right? Well, I'm the new biology teacher there. Will meet you at the library after school for training, okay? Take this." He shoved me the old book again.

I stared at the ultra-thick book. "Are you seriously expecting me to read this?" I said slowly. "I mean, I like classics and all, but this is twice as long as the Bible."

Buffy cheered, "You go, girl! I didn't either! My Watcher was smart enough not to give me that goddamned book. Ugh," she said, eyeing the book distastefully. Jayven just stared at me intensely. I noticed that he was lighting a little sachet filled with dried plants behind his back.

"You are going to read it," he told me slowly, indicating each word carefully. I snorted. "Not going to happen, Jay-boy," I told him. Buffy whooped. "How did you do that? Jay's a Wicca, he just hypnotized you." I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm a supposed mental shield, so it doesn't really surprise me. I block out mental attacks. My ex was a mind-reader; he could never read my mind," I explained. Buffy stared at me, looking a little pained. "How do you speak so easily of your ex? I broke up with mine years ago, and I still haven't gotten over him," she said softly. "Well, Buffy, I'm sorta over-excited about this Slayer thing," I told her.

Jayven cleared his throat. "Right. So, Buffy, Bella…Giles and I'll meet you at the library after school, okay?" he asked. Buffy grinned and high-fived him. "Up for it, Jay-boy!!" Then she hugged me and skipped out.

"Does she have a multi personality disorder?" I asked Jayven. He stifled a laugh.

**A/N: Yep, I'm aware that Buffy is ridiculously OOC. She'll get more in-character later on. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

"Hey Buffy." I said cheerfully. She grinned. "Hey Bella! This is Willow, Cordelia and Xander. And my Watcher, Giles." She said, pointing to a pretty girl with orange-blonde hair, a gorgeous but haughty-looking brunette, and a rather cute guy who reminded me of Emmett. Giles looked like a know-it-all, unlike Jayven who just seemed like a normal immature teenager.

Cordelia smirked, and suddenly resembled Rosalie with dark hair and eyes, tanned skin and less perfect features. "Hi Cordelia, Xander, Willow and Giles." I said. Cordelia held out a slender hand. "Hey Bella." She said. I shook it. "Hi Cordelia." Buffy was looking at me, astounded. "Bella, can I speak to you for a while?" I nodded, and she dragged me off to a corner of the school.

"Bella. Cordelia is NEVER nice to anyone unless she thinks they have 'potential' to be a cute and popular cheerleader or something." I smiled. "She has obviously chosen the wrong person. I'm not cute NOR popular." Buffy stared at me.

"Bella, when was the last time you looked in a mirror? You are gorgeous. You have a figure to die for, the most amazing complexion, and fantastic features. What the hell are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Buffy, my skin is dead-pale. I have NADA curves. My eyes are a boring brown, and so is my hair. And my face? Huh, I don't even want to think about it." I scoffed. Buffy smirked.

"You wanna bet? If you receive more then 5 pickup lines or date invites today, then you'll have to ask out one of them. If you receive less then 5, I'll flirt like hell with my English teacher. Okay?" I smiled. "The bet is on."

As I walked towards Biology, a jock whistled as I passed by. "Hey baby, d'you wanna come over to my place later tonight?" I tried to ignore him, and Buffy winked at me and skipped off to Biology.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey readers and reviewers! Thanks for all those reviews! Okay, I'm going to skip the part about why I didn't update and get right to the point. Presenting....CHAPTER 3!! –Trumpeting and drumroll-

BELLA POV

I lost the damn bet.

I refused to ask anyone out, so now I owe Buffy a hundred. AND I've already paid her fifty.

Huh.

So. Jayven dragged me up to the library right after school. Nice guy, he is. Note heavy sarcasm.

I watched Buffy throw powerful kicks and perfectly aimed punches. Jayven started on a long rant about my duty and vampires, yadda yadda.

"So, Bella, have you read the handbook?" he asked hopefully. "No." I said, grinning cheerfully. Buffy aimed a nice kick at Giles then, and accidentally smashed a mirror instead. I dodged the glass, but Willow had been cut. I walked over. "Are you alright?" I asked concernedly, placing my hands on her cut and carefully probing the cut. She winced as I prised the glass out.

"Yeah." She replied. Gently, I touched the cut, making sure there wasn't any glass left inside. However, the skin simply tightened and stretched over the cut. It was healed.

Wide eyed, Giles walked over and very, very carefully, he touched the newly healed skin. "Healer." He confirmed, and Willow nodded. She pulled a book out from one of the shelves.

"Bella, a Healer is a person who has healing powers. Here, try again." He pulled his sleeve back and touched the skin with a sharp knife. He didn't flinch. I did, however. My fear of blood had passed, but I still disliked it. Very carefully, I touched the slash. The wound closed up. NOW he winced.

"Well, you are an unusual Slayer. Xander, Cordelia, do you mind researching on Healers?" Cordelia looked surprised. "Why not Willow?"

Giles turned to Willow. "Willow, I want you to research on the First Light."

"Okay." A look dawned on Willow. "Oh. OH. You think Bella is...her?"

"Her who? Her what?" I demanded. "Bella, the First Light is the most unknown creation of the Powers that Be. It was created just before the First Evil. However, unlike the First Evil, the First Light would not be stopped if it was destroyed. The Powers would be kept and strengthened for a thousand millenniums, then it would be transferred into a human and that human would be the Second Light."

"And you're saying...I might be the Second Light?" I asked.

"Precisely. But then again, it might just be a coincidence. Buffy, now we will get back to practice." Buffy grinned at me, and then said, "Join me for patrol tonight?" Then she turned to Giles.

Jayven smirked at me. "Now we begin."

He demonstrated a basic kick and punch. I tried to copy him, and succeeded beautifully. Then he did a roundhouse kick, and much to my surprise, I did a perfect one.

Finally, after twenty minutes of training, Buffy offered to fight me. I agreed hesitantly.

Buffy was really good. I defended as best as I could, and blocked her precise, excellent moves. I didn't get many chances to put an attack in. And naturally, she won.

She stared at me in amazement. "You are really good for a beginner."

I grinned. "So, patrol?" I pointed at the darkening sky.

"Definitely." She replied, grinning. "Meet you at 11, see you!" and she raced off.

BUFFYXTWILIGHTXBUFFYXTWILIGHT

I walked towards the graveyard cautiously, armed with a stake. I had plenty of stakes, crucifixes, crosses, holy water and lethal weapons in my bag. A solar powered flashlight, a dagger coated in holy water and an extra stake were tucked in my belt, and a silver cross dangled from a chain around my neck.

I guess I was a little over-prepared, but better to be safe than sorry. Buffy dashed into the graveyard then, her 'Safety bag' swinging across her shoulders. She held a crucifix like a dagger when she saw me, swinging the bottom of the cross around madly. I touched her shoulder. "Whoa. Calm down. It's only me." Apparently my 'healing powers' could heal mentally as well as physically, as she calmed down instantly.

"Hey Bella." I noticed an open, bleeding wound on her arm, and she winced slightly when I touched it. The skin healed instantly.

"Thanks." She said, and suddenly, an army of vampires came pouring in. Buffy sprang into action, slashing her crucifix wildly at the vampires. I snatched my dagger out of my belt and started stabbing at a random vampire. The first one made a cracking noise-oops, I must have hit its ribcage by accident. The second caused the vampire to howl in pain-I had accidentally stabbed its lungs. I kept stabbing at random places and he kept screaming until finally, I took out my flashlight and shone it on him.

I shone my flashlight around and the vampires started burning and screaming in pain. Then I took out my stake and aimed carefully this time. The vampire only needed two wrong stabs before it exploded in a pile of dust.

I turned to look at Buffy. She was cornered by a big vamp-I quickly took out my stake, aimed for the heart and stabbed the vampire's back hard, hoping I had gotten the right place. I had. Buffy shot me a grateful glance as I tossed her a spare stake.

Exhausted, I took out a bottle of holy water and splashed it around at the last remaining vampires. Hoping it would help Buffy gain more time, I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I saw was a ball of light leave my fingertips.

BUFFY POV

I saw Bella take out some holy water and splash it around. Confused, I wondered what was she doing, as it would simply scald the vampires, and maybe distract them for a while. Then she collapsed in a heap. Immediately I knew she did it to distract the vampires so I could kill them myself. I noticed a small ball of light appear from her fingertips and burned the vampires-it didn't kill them, but it distracted them.

Her distraction worked. I had time to snatch a stake from her bag and start stabbing the screaming vampires. I threw a couple of small crosses at them, using their hearts at the bulls-eye. They exploded into dust.

Tired but definitely alert, I picked Bella up and raced towards Giles' house. I threw bottles of holy water onto opening graves. I didn't have time to kill them-but hopefully, they would get a clue.

I banged on the door like a maniac and once Giles opened the door, I raced in and placed her on the sofa. Giles stared at me, then at Bella's unconscious figure, then back at me. His eyes demanded an explanation. I sighed and began to tell him about The Tales of Bella and Buffy's Exciting Graveyard Adventures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Must I even say it?**

GILES POV

Ball of light. Vampire massacre...

I rushed over to the book titled, "VAMPYRES: A HISTORY"

I flipped to the chapter, The First Light.

_The First Light --- in the --- of Serena Gasvinda. She --- by a ---ball of light ---saved---Rayna Heather---died---healer and had telekinesis---undiscovered powers---transfer---died twice---best friend---helped resurrect---invincible---untrue---unnoticed---SHE WAS NOT A SLAYER---_

It was faded, and so many words were so faded i couldn't read them, but the words 'ball of light', 'healer', and 'Slayer' solved it.

Bella was NOT the Second Light. She was someone entirely different. That meant the Second Light was...

I got up and ran out. "ISABELLA!! WILLOW!!!"

________________________________

THIRD PERSON POV

"Bella, you are what they call a Guardian. You have powers to guide, to heal, and to understand. The ball of light...it was supposed to guide Buffy to Willow, but obviously, Buffy thought that I would know best, and fought against her instincts. Buffy is the Slayer of Light."

"Willow. Read this poem, it describes you perfectly." Giles said, shoving a thick book at her.

_The Second Light will not be a Slayer_

_But she will be one filled with endeavor;_

_A Slayer's best friend, she will be_

_A supporter, helper-a being of purity;_

_Dark times will overcome her, revenge in her mind_

_But a best friend will help her, her way she will find;_

_Powerful physically, emotionally, too_

_But she will not realize that, until her Guardian helps her to;_

_Best friends they'll be, Slayer and Light_

_They'll help each other; find their way out of the night;_

_They will not be alone, The Slayer's Watcher and_

_The Light's first friend, together, hand in hand;_

_They will defeat the darkness, with deaths unavoidable_

_With the help of a vampire, ensouled, untrustable;_

_The Slayer and her Slayerettes, the Light and her Guardian,_

_And their many other friends, and the Slayer's warden;_

_They will overcome the Darkness, all evil and the impure_

_With the power of the Light's lure._

"Do I have a stalker or something?" Willow asked.

"No. the same was with the First Light Serena Gasvinda, her Slayer friend Rayna Heather, her 'Watcher', Paul Stevenson, and Serena's first friend, Henry Meliast. And Rayna was not only a Guardian; she was the Slayer of Light.

"So basically, Bella is the Guardian, Buffy is the Slayer of Light, Willow is the Second Light, Xander is the 'Light's first friend' and I am 'the Slayer's warden." Giles pronounced.

"But I don't WANT to be the Second Light!" Willow wailed. "I just want to be Buffy's best friend, a Slayerette!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Thing is, if Rayna was both people, how come Bella and I are separate?"

Giles smiled. "My guess is, you girls are blood relatives, and the responsibility was split up. Dawn is the Key, Buffy is the Slayer of Light and Bella is the Guardian."

"You mean...we're sisters?" Bella cried, shocked.

"Yep...I mean, your eyes are similar in shape...you're both pale...you're similar in character...you're really, really stubborn..." Willow started.

The 'sisters' yelled, "AM NOT!!"

Then Willow and Giles smiled at each other. "Yeah, just keep telling yourselves that." Willow murmured, grinning.


End file.
